


In the Midnight Hour

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: ...sort of, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pallazar, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Lazar could do to hold back a soft growl when Pallas fluttered nervously around him, and the scout stopped dead in his tracks. In that moment, the crickets were as loud as thunder, the wind a crashing roar. The scout's helmet caught the moonlight as he looked around, glinting too bright in the midnight quiet, a beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midnight Hour

It was unlike Pallas to pull away, and so, when he did, Lazar froze.

 

The voices of the other soldiers were quiet, but one of them was moving closer, scouting, probably on orders, listening for the sounds of snapping twigs and the like.

 

How unbecoming it would be to be caught! Everyone knew they were fucking, Lazar thought, but to be caught in the act... No one else was allowed to see Pallas like this, Lazar decided, all that dark, flushed skin bare, squirming in his arms like an impatient child. His chiton was draped over a nearby tree branch, fluttering in the breeze. Shrugging his open jacket farther off his shoulders, his pants caught about his thighs, Lazar leaned closer. One hand braced against the trunk of the massive old oak tree behind Pallas, the other slid around to give Pallas's ass a playful squeeze, and the boy's indignant look was strangely adorable.

 

It fell away, of course, when the scout stepped closer.

 

Dark eyes wide, Pallas shivered. His thighs, wrapped tightly around Lazar's hips, tightened, as did the fingers he had tangled into the elder man's hair, clinging close.

 

There was nothing Lazar could do to hold back a soft growl when Pallas fluttered nervously around him, and the scout crept closer still.

 

The crickets were as loud as thunder, the wind a crashing roar. The scout's helmet caught the moonlight as he looked around, glinting too bright in the midnight quiet.

 

A voice came ripping through the night next, calling, "It's probably just Pallas and Lazar. Leave them be."

 

Damen. Of course. Rolling his eyes, Lazar gave a huff of breathless laughter, burying the sound in Pallas's shoulder.

 

"Are you certain?" the scout asked. Jord.

 

"You haven't noticed that their pallet is empty?" A pause, and Damen added, "How many times did Lazar cover for you and Aimeric?" There was laughter in his voice.

 

With one last, lingering look into the woods, Jord turned, his footsteps echoing as he strode back to the crackling campfire.

 

After a few moments longer, Lazar let out a heavy breath. "I think he's gone," he said, his voice the barest hint above a whisper.

 

Pallas had no idea what he was saying, Lazar was sure. There were very few words they could speak to one another and actually _understand_.

 

He seemed to understand the implication, at least, and with a tempting little smile, he rolled his hips down against Lazar's.

 

" _Minx_." It was a slur, but it came on such a soft, desperate breath that it came out sounding like a pet name. Truth be told, it was. Judging by the soft whimper passing Pallas's pretty lips at the sound of it, he was well aware.

 

Slowly, teasingly, Pallas's dark, pretty hands carded through Lazar's hair, pulling him down for a kiss that was more teeth than anything else. It was playful, just the slightest bit wild, and Lazar smiled against Pallas's mouth, a twisted quirk of his lips. Even with the language barrier, its meaning was obvious: It was a challenge.

 

And Pallas had never been one to turn down a challenge.

 

A flash lit Pallas's dark, dark eyes for just the barest second before Lazar felt himself being pulled closer by the back of his neck, his chest pressed flushed to Pallas's as short, blunt nails laying furrows into his flesh.

 

Ah, a fight was what he wanted.

 

A soft growl died in Lazar's throat as Pallas's tongue slid teasingly across his lips, slender hips seeking to build a rhythm of their own, rough and fast, and for Pallas to be attempting to usurp control at all… It was absolutely _mouthwatering_.

 

Oh, but if it was a fight Pallas wanted, so be it.

 

Pulling back so that Pallas's shoulders were resting against the tree trunk behind him, Lazar slid his hands down to grasp the backs of Pallas's thighs, kneading sensitive flesh. Their eyes met for a moment, dark on darker, and Lazar carefully angled his hips, grinding in until--

 

A gasp, sharp, startled, but utterly turned-on.

 

 _Nearly there_ , by the sound of it. Pallas's cock twitched where it was trapped between their stomachs.

 

One more thrust, probably rougher than necessary, and Pallas was crying out, giving a stifled whimper when one of Lazar's sword-calloused hands darted up to cover his mouth.

 

" _Hush_."

 

That one, Pallas understood, and his eyes flashed as his hands came to grip at Lazar's tight-laced wrist, sliding his tongue along the rough palm, and Lazar hissed. His grip loosened, at least, and Pallas offered no resistance when two fingers slid into his mouth.

 

Too easy. Shooting a little smirk up at Pallas, Lazar slid his fingers free, trailing down taut skin to fist Pallas's pretty, slender cock where it bounced between them.

 

Biting his lip bloody, Pallas could think of nothing else but rutting up into that calloused hand, and he came to the feel of Lazar's lips finding his once more, painting hot white up his own chest.

 

Pallas licked his lips when Lazar pulled back again to bury his face against the younger soldier's shoulder, growling low in vulgar Veretian. He shivered when Pallas's hips twitched up against his, strong arms winding about his shoulders, and he came to the sound of Pallas's sweet, clear voice murmuring into his ear one of their few shared words: " _More_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Pallazar! :D There may be more, as I really like these two. One day, I might even branch out to the point of writing Damen and Nik as a pair. Or Jord and Aimeric, I love them, too. There's plenty of Lamen out there, let's get some more ships around, eh? 
> 
> Also, I just really like the idea of Pallas and Lazar having a language barrier between them. It's sweet, them totally falling for each other without any words, wouldn't you say? 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
